zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda animated series
The Legend of Zelda was a 1989 American animated series loosely based on the first and second The Legend of Zelda games for the Nintendo Entertainment System. Each episode of Zelda followed the adventures of the hero Link and Princess Zelda as they defended the kingdom of Hyrule from the evil wizard Ganon. Most episodes consisted of Ganon (or his minions) either attempting to capture the Triforce of Wisdom from Zelda, kidnap Zelda herself, or use some other villainous scheme to conquer Hyrule. Link and Zelda are in some episodes assisted and accompanied by a fairy named Spryte. The episodes were each approximately fifteen minutes long, and were featured on Friday editions of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. A common running joke of the series was Link’s repeated failure to convince Zelda that he deserved a kiss for his heroic deeds; whenever it seemed they were going to kiss, something bad would happen. This theme was most likely inspired by the final moments of ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, and may itself have influenced the popular belief that Link and Zelda are romantically involved, an idea only rarely hinted at in the games themselves. Zelda also had more of a protagonist role in the show than in the video games up to that point, where she had been simply the character the player must rescue. While Link did have to save Zelda in a few episodes, she mostly battled side by side with Link, often preferring the bow as her weapon of choice. Some later games in the series continued the trend of making Zelda more of an ally to Link and hero in her own right. On at least one occasion in the show, she had to save him. Link usually met Zelda's obstinate rejection with his trademark sarcastic catchphrase, "Well! Excuuuuuse me, Princess!" which became popular in gamer culture of the period. While direct referencing of the game is very loose, the series did feature a number of recognizable items and locations (such as Death Mountain) from the game. The seemingly impossible amount of items that Link and Zelda are able to carry is never directly explained in the games; the show's creators, however, came up with a relatively plausible solution. When not needed, the items they carry (shields, bows, bombs, etc.) are magically shrunk when the items are placed in pouches or pockets. This is usually accompanied by a sound-effect taken directly from the game. The show also featured a number of familiar monsters, including Keese, Ropes, Gohma, and Aquamentus. Rupees were still the currency of Hyrule, but in the show they were called Rubies. The creators also developed a "non-violent" approach to Link and Zelda's battles with Ganon and his monsters: The monsters were kept within a giant magical container known as the "Evil Jar," released from it at Ganon's command. When a monster was hit by a weapon, like the bolts from Link's sword or Zelda's magic arrows, it wasn't killed but "zapped" back into the Evil Jar. Even Ganon himself could be zapped into the jar. Only thirteen episodes of the cartoon were produced. The series was to be continued but was canceled along with The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!. The series is still (as of 2008) one of only three productions in which Link talks, the other two being CD-i games. Episode Plots The Ringer -- Link is bored with castle life and only stays because of his love for Zelda. Meanwhile, Ganon learns of a magicians' contest and decides to use it as a decoy in an attempt to steal the Triforce of Wisdom. Cold Spells -- Link fakes a cold to get out of spring cleaning. Ganon gives Spryte (a reappearing fairy who has a crush on Link throughout the series) a boost of power. When she uses this boosted power to get out of her own spring cleaning, things quickly get out of control. (little known fact about Spryte in Cold Spells, her hair changes from brown to yellow to brown again) The White Knight -- A white knight comes to Hyrule and seeks to take Link's place. He quickly gains the affections of the Princess and makes Link feel like a third wheel. When it comes to having to do what it takes, however, this new hero would rather let the princess be taken than get his hands dirty. Kiss 'N Tell -- Link rescues a damsel in distress. A kiss is his reward, as well as a curse that turns him into a frog. When Princess Zelda is kidnapped by Ganon, Link must find a way to become human again. Sing For The Unicorn -- King Harkinian is kidnapped in the middle of the night by Ganon, who is riding a brand new unicorn. Zelda is bothered by where he could have obtained the unicorn, since "beautiful creatures aren't his style." By the time Ganon's demands reach the castle, Zelda and Link have already mounted a rescue. Along the way they run into Sing, a beautiful yet deadly warrior looking for her unicorn. In return for Link and Zelda's help in rescuing her unicorn, Sing rescues King Harkinian from a very long fall. That Sinking Feeling -- When Ganon wrecks a date between Link and Zelda, they go to finish this long-standing struggle once and for all. As they leave Hyrule Castle, however, it sinks into the ground with the King and Spryte trapped inside. Doppelganger -- Ganon creates a magic mirror. When Zelda looks into it, an evil reflection steps out. While the true Zelda is kidnapped, the evil reflection seduces Link into doing Ganon's will. For those who have always wanted Zelda to kiss Link, this is the only episode in which it happens. Underworld Connections -- While Link fakes sleep walking in another attempt to get Zelda to kiss him, several Viers fly into his room and blow the triforce up into three pieces. Link is able to send a beam from his sword into one of the triforce shards and destroy the Viers before the other two pieces are delivered to Ganon. Link and Zelda set out to retrieve the two missing pieces which are seperated in two differant regions of Ganons underworld. Stinging a Stinger -- Link saves an old man in the woods. In return, the man offers to trade a new sword for Link's old one. The new sword breaks in battle and Link must find a way to retrieve his old one. A Hitch in the Works -- All is peaceful in Hyrule. Ganon hasn't attacked in weeks and there's no sign that he will anytime soon. To earn his keep, Zelda orders Link to do chores around the castle. While working, Link meets Doof, the castle handyman. One of Doof's creations is a robot that soon gets out of control. Fairies in the Spring -- King Harkinian builds a water park in order to beat the heat. But a group of fairies aren't too thrilled when he decides to build his park right on top of their spring. The Missing Link -- During yet another attack on the castle, Ganon aims to transport Zelda to his evil jar (where his minions go whenever they get zapped). He misses the mark, however, and instead hits Link with his spell. Being weakened by ricocheting off several of the castle walls, the spell only gets Link's body and not his spirit. Zelda is the only one who can see Link, who is left in a ghostlike state, and must help him retrieve his body. Later it is discovered that the only reason Zelda can see Link is because she loves him, a fact she vehemently denies. The Moblins are Revolting -- After a botched attack on the castle, Ganon punishes the participating Moblins. Disgruntled by Ganon's treatment, Ganon's minions plan a takeover. They succeed in jailing Ganon in a spell of his own creation. With an army consisting of virtually every minion in Ganon's repertoire, an ill-conceived battle is waged on Hyrule Castle. Link and Zelda soon realize Ganon's not leading this group and decide this would be the perfect chance to get the Triforce of Power that is in Ganon's possession. Due to some clumsiness on Link's part, Ganon is freed and the army of minions are severely punished for their insurrection by being forced to clean the underground labyrinth, with their tongues. Voice Cast Princess Zelda -- Cyndy Preston Link -- Jonathan Potts Ganon -- Len Carlson Spryte -- Paulina Gillis King Harkinian -- Colin Fox External Links Wikipedia's entry about the show Category:Zelda Culture